1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of antifriction bearings used to support rotating shafts. The invention applies particularly to preloading such bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent DE-PS 19 02 254 describes a technique for determining the necessary position of friction bearings supporting shafts on a casing. The technique described there involves measuring bearing parameters, such as the deformation or frictional moment carried by the bearing, for determining the initial tension. But the technique leads to deviations, which are limited according to that patent.
Apparatus for measuring and/or monitoring the axial force on a tool spindle mounting is described in German Patent DE-PS 26 48 192. There, the antifriction bearing of a tool spindle is accommodated in a monitoring socket, which is received in a casing. The monitoring socket remains permanently located in the transmission casing. This requirement is acceptable for a machine tool, but it is uneconomical for determining the necessary position of antifriction bearings on shaft mountings in casings to establish preload forces of bearings used in mass-produced transmissions, engines, etc.